Le Chant de la Mer - Commencement
by Leda Az
Summary: Chaque enfant a besoin de l'amour de ses parents, c'est un fait indéniable. Mais comment un enfant peut-il s'épanouir, alors que sa famille la rejette avec véhémence ? Eva, fille de Dragons Célestes, était l'une de ces enfants. Grandissant dans un monde de haine et d'indifférence, elle cherche à s'échapper et y parvient, s'épanouissant dans la liberté que lui offre la mer.
1. Une Enfance

**Prologue**

Chaque enfant a besoin de l'amour de ses parents, c'est un fait indéniable. Mais comment un enfant peut-il s'épanouir, alors que sa famille la rejette avec véhémence ? Une famille qui rejette ses différences. Eva Dwayne Jenkins, fille de Dragons Célestes, était l'une de ces enfants. Elle naquit dans un grand palais, entourée de son père, Howard Jenkins, sa mère, Angora Dwayne et ses frères et sœurs aînés, Madalina, Adélaïde et Thomas. Les quatre premières années de sa vie, tout se passa normalement sa famille l'aimait, la chérissait, la chouchoutait.  
Mais à quatre ans, on se rend peu compte de la conséquences de nos actes.

La famille maternelle d'Eva était issue d'une tribu très ancienne, aux pouvoirs mystiques, et dont les membres s'étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde au fil des siècles. La dernière branche de cette tribu encore connue était la famille Dwayne, qui elle s'était rangée du côté des nobles. Le métissage fit que l'énergie chamanique propre à la tribu Damhnaic, se dilua de moins en moins de descendants avaient la chance d'acquérir cette magie, et il était désormais très rare d'en trouver qui la possédaient.

Angora, issue de ce métissage avec ses frères et soeurs, rejetait avec violence ces pouvoirs pour une raison que son mari ignorait elle s'était mise en colère, peu après leur mariage, quand il avait voulu lui en parler, et il n'avait jamais voulu recommencer. Angora considérait ceux qui possédaient ces pouvoirs comme des monstres incontrôlables et dangereux. Et déjà à la naissance de sa petite dernière, elle ressentit un très léger flux d'énergie venant du nourrisson : apeurée, elle était méfiante envers ce petit bout de chou.

Alors quand Eva, à quatre ans, manifesta un contrôle sur la nature qui l'environnait, Angora fut prise d'une horreur épouvantable. La petite fille venait d'accélérer, dans le jardin du palais, la croissance d'un pommier, jusqu'à ce que celui brise une fenêtre, sous les yeux de ses sœurs et sa mère, qui s'occupaient d'elles. Maddy et Adèle crièrent de peur quand les morceaux de verre leurs tombèrent dessus et Angora lança un regard terrifié à sa petite dernière. Et Eva de la regarder avec un regard brillant de joie, pour soudain s'éteindre en voyant l'expression froide de sa propre mère.

Dès lors, l'enfant fut coupée de tout. On ne l'emmenait plus en promenade dans la ville, ni dans le grand jardin fleurit. On ne lui achetait plus de jouets, de cadeaux ni de jolies robes. On l'oubliait. On la tourmentait. On la rejetait. On avait peur d' dans l'esprit d'une fillette de quatre ans, cela sonne étrange. Eva ne comprenait pas. Son père, qui reniait absolument toute chose étrange, toisait désormais sa fille cadette avec mépris. Ses sœurs ne jouaient plus avec elle et l'évitaient comme la peste la plupart du temps, l'insultant, n'acceptant pas que cette « sorcière » fasse partit de leur famille. Maddy avait gardé une cicatrice sur la joue de l'incident de la fenêtre, un morceau de verre l'ayant entaillée profondémment au visage. Il ne restait qu'Angora et Thomas.

Quand sa mère la voyait, c'est comme si Eva n'était qu'une étrangère. Elle était pourtant la seule à s'occuper de sa fille, de manière froide, indifférente. Pas de tendresse, ni de baisers, ni de caresses sur les joues. Juste des paroles formelles, un vouvoiement brusque et des ordres. A l'âge de huit ans, Eva avait déjà oublié le goût de l'amour et la chaleurs des câlins de ses parents et de ses frères et sœurs. Thomas, lui, avait du mal à accepter cette situation. Alors âgé de douze ans, le garçon n'avait pas oublié l'amour qu'il portait à sa petite sœur. Mais ses parents lui interdisaient formellement de rester avec elle trop longtemps ou de lui manifester la moindre tendresse. Il avait le droit de l'aider à faire ses devoirs et lui apprendre à lire, écrire et compter.

Eva voyait le fossé qui la séparait de sa famille se creuser de plus en plus. Et la situation devenait bien pire au fil des ans. Quand elle eut douze ans, un premier avril, il n'y eut aucune fête d'anniversaire. Mais dans l'après-midi, alors que la fillette devenait de plus en plus curieuse vis-à-vis de son don, elle voulu s'exercer sur les paquerettes blanches qui s'étalaient en un parterre éclatant sur la verdure. Le jardin fut bientôt rempli de camélias, de roses et d'edelweiss.  
Véritablement heureuse pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, l'enfant déboula dans le palais en riant, les pots de fleurs éclosants de milles couleurs sur son passage comme un feu d'artifice. Elle entra dans sa chambre et sentit plus qu'elle ne vit le seau rempli de charbon lui tomber dessus. Le metal la blessa au front et le charbon lui laissa un mauvais goût dans la bouche. Mais les rires qui retentirent derrière elle répandirent sur sa langue le goût amer de la colère. Maddy et Adèle jubilaient, contentes de leur stupide poisson d'avril. Angora fit son apparition au détour du couloir et poussa un cri d'horreur.

« ARRETEZ DE ME TOURMENTER ! »

Noire de charbon, sa robe verte tâchée et avec une entaille sur le front, ses poils se hérissèrent sur ses bras et elle laissa une colère monstrueuse éclater. De longues racines sortirent des pots de fleurs, s'agitèrent et envoyèrent valser ses deux sœurs dans un mouvement brusque, fauchant leurs jambes. Malgré huit ans de tristesse et de colère accumulés, la fillette réussi à se contrôler tout juste pour ne pas laisser les racines, semblables à des fouets, hérissées d'épines, tuer Maddy et Adèle. Les deux filles se relevèrent, apeurées, le bas de leur robe déchiré.

Les racines disparurent dans une poussière argentée.

« Allez-vous en... »

Eva avait murmuré d'une voix vibrante de colère, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Alertés par le vacarme, Howard et plusieurs serviteurs arrivèrent en catastrophe.  
Angora aida ses deux autres filles, terrifiées, à se relever, et jeta un retard de dégout à Eva.

« Toi... Tu n'es qu'un monstre dangereux ! Ne t'approches plus de mes filles, avec ton pouvoir incontrôlable !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé ! Vous n'aviez qu'à leur dire de me laisser tranquille ! Riposta Eva avec hargne, sa plaie au front se mettant à saigner.

\- La ferme insolente ! »

Eva sentit une gifle éclater sur sa joue de la part de son père. Elle s'appuya contre le mur. Puis elle se retrouva seule, dans le couloir, observant les pots de fleurs brisés et le sol de sa chambre tâché de charbon. Enfin, elle éclata en sanglot puis cria, mettant un violent coup de pied dans le seau. Celui-ci atterrit face à des chaussures à lacets parfaitement cirées.

« Eva !»

La fillette releva ses yeux marrons vers Thomas, qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il l'aida à nettoyer sa plaie et à laver sa chambre, et il lui ordonna gentimment d'aller prendre une bain. Pour la première fois, Eva se laissa faire, laissant son orgueil de côté, devenant la petite fille qu'elle devrait être et qui avait grandit trop vite. Elle sanglota longuement dans son bain, sa servante s'agitant autour d'elle sans dire mot.

Bonjour à tous ! Après quelques temps d'absence, je re-upload mon prologue, car en relisant (et aussi avec l'avis d'une amie) j'ai constaté qu'en effet, ce rejet d'Eva par sa mère était assez irrationnel... Enfin ça allait un peu vite, donc j'ai rajouté quelques trucs pour qu'il y ait une "vraie" raison que l'héroïne soit rejetée.  
Enfin bref, rien ne change dans le premier chapitre. Bises !


	2. Le Chant de la Mer

**Chapitre Un**

Lilly, la servante personnelle d'Eva, avait dix huit ans, bientôt dix neuf. Grande, rousse flamboyante et pulpeuse, son beau corps était caché sous une vieille robe froissée, terne et informe. Elle avait des yeux bleu lagon, grands et ourlés de longs cils noirs et raides. Lilly était d'une grande délicatesse malgré sa condition. Elle avait un air de reine, douce et gentille avec ses sujets, attentive aux besoins d'autrui. Mais ce n'était qu'une carapace qui cachait une jeune femme au caractère bien plus sombre. Née dans une famille très, elle avait appris très tôt à se défendre seule face à la cruauté du monde. A dix ans, sa mère voulu l'envoyer dans un bordel, mais on décida de l'envoyer travailler chez une famille de nobles pour gagner son pain. Elle fut remise à Eva, qui avait alors six ou sept ans. Son ancienne servante personnelle avait pris peur en découvrant les étranges pouvoirs de l'enfant. Mais Lilly, elle, n'avait pas peur. Elle était juste intriguée par cette petite fille seule, face à l'indifférence et la peur de ses parents.

Elles devinrent alors très amies. En secret, bien sûr. Si Angora apprenait que Lilly, elle, petite servante pauvre et sans avenir, s'amusait avec sa fille, la jeune fille serait virée et contrainte – pour de bon – à devenir une putain. Ou bien elle serait tuée par le père d'Eva.

L'année de ses quinze ans, Angora chercha un bon parti pour sa fille, malgré les conflits et les tensions présents entre Eva et sa famille.  
C'était une belle adolescente, avec des cheveux d'un brun-roux foncé et entièrement bouclés, coupés à la garçonne, à la sainte horreur d'Angora. Très petite, menue et un peu ronde des hanches, une peau pâle, un nez rond et des petits yeux marrons chocolat, paraissant plus grands grâce à des cils délicatement courbés.  
Elle avait un air mutin, accentué par le regard effronté et rieur qu'elle lançait alentours à chaque instant, comme si elle défiait le monde de venir lui chercher des noises.

C'est cette année qu'elle le rencontra. Il avait un visage qui lui plu aux premiers abords. Il était grand. Et elle l'aimait. Elle était curieuse. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle deviendrait si fleur bleue. Elle garda cela pour elle-même et commença à la fréquenter un beau jour de juin, alors qu'il venait d'avoir quinze ans. Il s'appelait Ethan.

« Et donc, tu vas travailler pour mes parents ? Lança-t-elle quelques heures après leur rencontre, alors qu'il déchargeait des caisses d'un navire majestueux.

\- C'est ça. Mais vous ne devriez pas traîner ici, princesse, où nous seront sévèrement punis tous les deux... »

Elle frotta son arcade sourcilière, là où le seau de charbon avait laissé une cicatrice trois ans plus tôt. C'était devenu un tic, quand elle réfléchissait.

« T'en fais pas pour ça. »

Eva et Ethan continuèrent de se voir discrètement, durant trois mois, hors des heures de travail du jeune homme. Angora, qui ne se préoccupait guère de sa fille depuis bien longtemps, ne remarqua rien. Son mari, lui, était bête comme ses pieds. C'était un grand homme musclé avec du rien d'autre que du plomb dans la cervelle. C'est à peine s'il se souvenait de l'âge de sa fille, tant il se concentrait sur son propre nombril avec application. Il ne soupçonna donc rien non plus. Seul Thomas remarqua le brusque changement de comportement de sa sœur.

Elle semblait constamment sur le vif – enfin plus que d'habitude. Elle marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs, comme un fantôme oublié, et longeait les murs. Il ne la voyait plus l'après-midi, exerçant son don de la nature dans le grand jardin fleuri.  
Environ un mois après, Thomas craqua. Il interrogea Lilly, qui lançait un regard neutre au jeune maître de maison.

« Que souhaitez-vous savoir, jeune maître ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin dont elle seule avait le secret.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, et dis-moi la vérité. Que se passe-t-il avec Eva ? Exigea sèchement Thomas en fermant la porte de la cuisine.

\- Je ne sais pas, maître. Ma maîtresse ne se confie pas à moi (son sourire s'effaça, mais son regard riait toujours). Mais il me semble l'avoir aperçue en compagnie d'un jeune homme, ce matin alors que je me rendais au marché. »

A ce moment, Eva tenait pour la première fois la main d'un homme autre que son frère, dans une tentative d'échapper à la foule au marché de Marie-Joie. Elle était vêtue d'une robe simple, rouge foncée, qui lui tombait à mi-mollets. Elle observait les nobles qui l'entouraient, pour la plupart enveloppés d'une combinaison et d'un scaphandre, accompagnés de leurs esclaves en piteux état.  
Bien qu'habituée à cette vue, elle détourna la tête, dégoûtée par le comportement de ses semblables.

 _Semblables..._

Pouvait-elle vraiment les qualifier de « semblables » à elle ? Certes, elle ne traitait pas toujours les esclaves de la maison avec gentillesse, mais elle n'était pas abominable à ce point. Elle faisait tout pour bien traiter Lilly en étant discrète sur ses opinions. Elle tenait à rester silencieuse, un fantôme, comme depuis qu'elle avait quatre ans. L'accident avait changé sa vision du monde dans lequel elle vivait. Ses parents la dégoûtaient désormais. Elle ne ressentait envers eux plus aucune tendresse, ni aucun amour. Ses sœurs, elle les oubliait. Seul Thomas méritait encore son attention, selon elle. Il était sa dernière parcelle d'amour et de famille dans cet environnement hostile.

Elle paraissait forte aux yeux d'Ethan, qui lui, voyait bien à quel point Eva était mise à l'écart dans sa famille. Pourtant, l'adolescente, sous cette carapace, n'était qu'une enfant en manque d'amour et effrayée par ce fossé, qui finirait un jour par la séparer à jamais de Thomas. C'est pourquoi elle serra plus fort la main d'Ethan, et lança son habituel regard provocateur. Une petite flamme au milieu d'un environnement qu'elle n'aimait pas, seule lueur au milieu de nobles au cœur bien sombre.  
Mais elle ne se doutait pas encore qu'Ethan serait sa lumière à elle.

Ils se rendirent au bord la mer, et elle lâcha la main de son ami pour écarter les bras et profiter du vent frais et fort. Il soulevait ses courts cheveux dans tous les sens, l'aveuglant dans une ribambelle de mèches auburn. Ethan écouta son rire, clair et doux comme l'eau des montagnes sur son île natale. Il l'écouta fredonner une chanson au timbre très doux aussi.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Elle tourna la tête.

« De quoi ?

\- Ta chanson.

\- C'est le Chant de la Mer.

\- Le chant de la mer ?

\- Je l'ai trouvée dans un livre très ancien à la bibliothèque. Je la chante à ma manière. »

Puis elle chanta un peu plus fort, et Ethan eut la chair de poule. Eva s'évadait, respirant l'air marin comme si c'était une bénédiction. Comme si c'était une drogue.

« Un jour, je prendrais la mer et je partirais loin d'ici, dit-elle en souriant à la mer et au soleil qui se couchait.

\- T'es noble tu sais, t'es destinée à te marier bientôt et-

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces imbéciles ! Je refuse d'avoir des esclaves, des belles robes et de beaux bijoux. Je me fiche d'être respectée, au point de s'en écorcher les genoux en s'agenouillant face à moi. Je veux juste vivre ma vie, libre et tranquille. Avec une personne qui m'aimerait pour ce que je suis, et pas pour les richesses que j'ai derrière moi. »

Eva regardait Ethan droit dans les yeux. C'étaient de beaux yeux noirs en amande, un regard volontaire. Ses cheveux d'encre bouclaient dans sa nuque. Il était grand. Plus grand encore en cet instant. Le vent se fit beaucoup plus frais, avec octobre qui approchait. Une vague s'écrasa. Ethan enlaça l'adolescente, et elle se laissa faire à l'étreinte, trop heureuse de profiter de la chaleur d'un amour pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle avait oublié ce que c'était, l'amour d'une famille. Mais après tout, elle n'en avait pas besoin.  
Elle releva la tête, attrapa Ethan par la nuque et l'embrassa avec fougue en entremêlant ses doigts dans les boucles d'encre.

Non loin de là, Thomas serra le poing en se promettant de ne rien dire. Il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Il allait laisser sa petite sœur vivre sa vie, et il allait vivre la sienne. Le jeune homme rentra donc au palais, le soulagement allégeant ses épaules d'un poids trop longtemps soutenu.


	3. Un compagnon nommé Désespoir

Bonjour ! Enfin voilà le chapitre deux, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire par manque d'inspiration et de temps ^^"  
Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, vous êtes adorables :) et aussi ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et de me suivre.  
Ensuite, je voulais parler de cette histoire, qui sera divisée en deux parties ; cette première partie, Le Chant de la Mer, qui conte donc l'histoire d'Eva ; la deuxième partie, à laquelle je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de titre, sera postée juste après celle-ci, sachant que Le Chant de la Mer ne sera pas longue, une dizaine de chapitre environ je pense. La deuxième partie contera les histoires de la fille d'Eva, et sera plus longue, avec une plus grosse intrigue ; ce sera en quelque sorte la partie important de l'histoire, on pourrait donc considérer la première partie comme un... prologue ? Comme vous le voulez.  
Enfin bref, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. 

* * *

**Chapitre Deux**

C'est lorsque elle eut seize ans, qu'Eva disparu au beau milieu de la nuit, un sept avril. Sans laisser aucune autre trace que les portes des placards ouverts et une lettre. Angora la jeta négligement sur sa table de chevet après l'avoir lue, un sourire presque triste aux lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas la détruire. Elle espérait juste l'oublier, et que ce papier disparaisse à tout jamais, comme s'il allait se fondre dans le meuble d'acajou. Mais elle ne voulait pas la détruire, la déchirer, la brûler. C'était la dernière chose qui la rattacherait à sa fille. Elle se fichait éperdumment qu'elle ne soit plus là. Tant mieux. C'était un fardeau en moins, un danger en moins pour sa famille. Mais une chose à l'intérieur d'elle-même lui disait de conserver cette lettre.  
Avait-elle déjà aimé Eva ? Quand a-t-elle commencé à la rejeter au juste ? Elle ne se souvient plus. Cela fait une éternité qu'elle ne l'a pas embrassée comme une mère le ferait.

Lilly fut interrogée tout de même par le père d'Eva, Howard, mais comme elle était bien plus intelligente et qu'elle savait mentir, elle fut bien vite disculpée. Alors elle sourit, quand elle fut seule, en repensant à la façon dont Eva lui avait ordonné de l'aider à préparer son évasion.

« Tu dois m'aider ! »

Elle avait dit ça en souriant avec espièglerie et excitation, tout en fourrant des affaires dans un sac à dos. Puis elle se mit nue face à sa servante, et se changea en vitesse, enfilant des habits pratiques, un pantalon et un pull ample et épais, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes.

« Où as-tu eu ces habits ? Demanda Lilly, un peu perdue.

\- C'est Thomas qui... »

Son regard se fit vide.

« Je les ai volés à Thomas. »

Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé. Il faisait toujours froid, pour un mois d'avril, c'est pourquoi Eva s'habillait chaudement et emportait très peu d'habits d'été. Un autre pantalon, deux ou trois robes. Ethan lui avait dit de prendre le strict minimum. Les boucles auburn tombaient en douceur sur les épaules frêles de l'adolescente.

« Alors, on va devoir se dire adieu, lança Lilly avec un ton morne.

\- Pourquoi adieu ? Nous pourrons nous revoir.

\- Il y a très peu de chance. Qu'en sais-tu, peut-être que tu seras poursuivie pour t'être enfuie ainsi, toi, une riche héritière.

\- Crois-tu que ma mère en ai quelque chose à faire de moi ? Ils projettaient de se débarasser de moi, car ils estiment que mon pouvoir devient dangereux. »

Lilly écarquilla les yeux, choquée. Il était très difficile de choquer la servante.

« Eh oui, continua Eva avec un sourire carnassier, tu ne sais pas toujours tout. Tu n'as pas des oreilles partout. Je préfère mourir noyer sur les mers que mourir assassinée par une personne quelconque commandée par mes parents ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne laisserais personne m'avoir et m'enlever ma liberté. »

Les deux amies se regardèrent fixement. L'aube allait se lever, et une lueur orangée pointait déjà derrière les grandes baies vitrées de la chambre. Eva pris son sac et ouvrit les portes du balcon. Elle déroula un long tissu et l'accrocha, dans le but de descendre dans le jardin fleurit, et ensuite escalader le mur. Ethan l'attendait derrière.

« J'ai un premier et dernier ordre pour toi. Accomplis-le comme tu devrais le faire en tant qu'esclave d'une riche héritière. »

Lilly était prête à subir cet ultimatum. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Après dix ans d'amitié, celle-ci se plongeait dans les abysses de l'oubli. Il ne devait rester aucune trace de cette relation. Les yeux d'Eva brillaient, mais sa voix ne trembla pas.

« Couvres mon départ. Je ne suis plus ton amie, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. Je ne t'ai jamais parlé autrement que pour te donner des ordres. »

Elle lui caressa la joue et eut un sourire tendre.

« Sois libre et vis ta vie à fond. »

Puis elle s'en fut, descendit la corde de tissus colorés et atterrit sur l'herbe tendre, entre les fleurs. Le mur ne fut pas compliqué à escalader. Lilly, sur le balcon, tenait un morceau du drap entre ses fines mains. Elle remarqua qu'Eva n'eut aucun regard en arrière. Une seule larme coula sur sa joue tandis qu'elle restait immobile dans la chambre. C'étaient des années d'amitié qui venaient de tomber et s'oublier avec cette unique larme, absorbée par le tapis qui couvrait le sol au pied du lit à baldaquins. Quand, plus tard dans la journée on l'appela pour l'interroger, elle avait repris un air neutre, voutée sur son panier à linge. Elle n'était qu'une esclave. Pas une amie. Il fallait oublier cette amitié.

Angora fit passer Eva pour morte de maladie, et on lui consacra une tombe dans la cimetière, à côté du tombeau familial. Pas de fleurs ni de cérémonie. Tout dans la discrétion. Et une tombe oubliée, avec un nom et une date, alors que les autres stèles regorgeaient d'épitaphes émouvants à faire pleurer.  
Loin de là, Eva suivait Ethan dans la forêt avec difficulté. Elle se plaint d'avoir mal aux pieds, ce qui exaspéra vite le jeune homme. Il l'emmena bien vite au port. Le soleil se levait sur la mer et ses rayons dorés frappaient de pleins fouet les adolescents. Eva attrapa la main de son petit-ami, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens ce dernier serra fort la main de la jeune fille en retour, comme un soutien. Eva n'eut aucun regard en arrière, trop éblouie par l'éclat du soleil et la couleur de la liberté cette magnifique étendue bleue qui s'étendait à perte de vue lui mit les larmes aux yeux, le vent les emportant une à une. Enfin, elle se sentait à sa place.

O~o~O

Le temps passa à la vitesse de l'éclair.

A vingt ans, Eva se retrouva enceinte jusqu'au cou, ses cheveux plus frisés que jamais, son visage plus rayonnant. Et son humeur plus changeante que jamais, aussi. Elle passait du rire aux larmes en un instant, son visage s'étant arrondit avec la grossesse. Ethan lui ramenait souvent des framboises, son pêché mignon, et elle les dévorait avec amour le jeune futur père aimait l'odeur de framboise de sa femme. Son visage et son nez ronds, ses grands yeux chocolat et son regard aguicheur. Enceinte de sept mois, elle était intenable cependant, sa santé restait fragile, et elle paraissait enceinte de cinq mois seulement tant son corps était menu.

« Ethan ?

\- Oui, mon ange ?

\- Tu pourras ramener des framboises de ton expédition ? S'il te plaît. »

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et il craqua, ne pouvant résister à cette femme qu'il aimait tant. Sa grossesse l'avait considérablement changée, et elle faisait désormais son âge alors qu'il y a deux ans, on aurait pu la croire âgée de quinze ans. Ethan, lui, se laissait pousser la barbe. Il avait encore grandi et s'était endurci alors qu'il était autrefois un jeune adolescent un peu maigrelet. Ses yeux, qui paraissaient noirs aux premiers abords, étaient en fait refletés d'un beau bleu turquoise.  
Il s'en alla au petit matin, le lendemain, tandis qu'Eva dormait encore paisiblement, émettant des petits ronflements de temps à autres. Il s'était engagé dans la marine après s'être marié avec Eva, il y a deux ans encore jeunes, ils avaient dû faire face à de nombreuses difficultés financières. Pendant longtemps, Ethan avait regretté de s'être lancé si vite dans une vie pareille jamais il ne pourrait offrir les plus belles choses à Eva, quand bien même il le voudrait.

Ils s'étaient déjà violemment disputés à ce sujet, Eva tentant de lui expliquer tant bien que mal qu'elle ne voulait pas de richesses seule la vie comptait pour elle, et même vivre dans une cabane dans la forêt, non loin du village, lui suffisait. La nature était pour elle un échappatoire, la mer un réconfort elle aimait l'odeur iodée de la mer sur la plage, le sable entre ses doigts de pieds et l'eau fraîche, et la caresse du vent sur sa peau.  
L'activité physique manquait à Eva travaillant à la taverne du village, elle avait dû arrêter suite à sa grossesse, bien qu'elle avait forcé pour travailler jusqu'à son deuxième ou troisième mois.  
Ce dix-neuf décembre, Eva se leva seule dans la maison. Ethan était parti depuis déjà un mois, et avait la permission de rentrer pour le Nouvel An les deux dernières années avaient été riches en rebondissements, notamment avec l'exécution du Roi des Pirates, Gold Roger. Le gouvernement ayant appris l'existence d'une potientielle descendance du pirate, il fit des recherches à travers le monde de s'assurer que cette « engeance démoniaque » n'existe pas réellement Eva avait reçu la visite de Marines qu'elle avait directement envoyer paître, leur rappelant avec acidité qu'elle était la femme d'un de leur collègue.

Noël arriva bien vite, et avec lui son lot de bonheur et de cadeaux, malgré l'absence d'Ethan la mère de ce dernier, Rose, s'était déplacée exprès de son île pour ne pas laisser seule, elle et le futur bébé. La femme, âgée d'une quarantaine d'années, était très active. Elle avait élevé Ethan seule, le père de ce dernier inconnu au bataillon elle était forgeronne, brune aux yeux noirs, grande et élancée. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elles se rencontraient, Rose habitant loin et étant une femme très occupée.

« J'espère que cela sera une fille ! » S'exclama Rose le soir de Noël alors qu'elles buvaient un chocolat autour du sapin.

Un sourire éclaira le beau visage d'Eva, qui posa une main sur son ventre.

« Plus que trois mois et tu seras là, bout de chou. »

Cependant, cette vie rayonnante ne dura pas. Lorsque Rose partit après Noël, à cause de son travail, Eva se retrouva de nouveau seule. Ethan devait rentrer le lendemain. Puis vinrent le vingt-sept et le vingt-huit décembre, sans aucune nouvelles. Puis le vingt-neuf. Eva commençait à angoisser, à se sentir seule. Elle songea à appeler Rose par escargophone pour lui demander si elle avait des nouvelles. Mais elle s'en abstint. Le trente, au soir, la nouvelle tomba. Un ami du village, Stan, était venu lui rendre visite, et il la trouva prostrée sur le sol, près de sa boîte aux lettres, tenant une lettre entre ses petites mains. Ethan était porté disparu, présumé mort. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur pure, comme si son cœur se déchirait en mille morceaux pourtant, aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues. Stan resta avec elle pour la réconforter, et revint le lendemain pour voir comment elle allait. Le soir, elle eut des contractions, de plus en plus violentes, la pliant sur son lit sous la douleur.

« Je t'en prie Stan, aide-moi ! Ça fait un mal de chien !

\- C-ce n'est pas normal... il y a quelque chose qui cloche bon sang ! S'exclama le jeune homme en prenant les choses en main, je crois que le bébé arrive.

\- Pardon ? Mais il devait arriver dans troi- Aaaaarrrrgh !

\- Le travail a déjà commencé Eva... Allonges-toi ici, je vais chercher ma mère, je pourrais pas gérer ça tout seul. »

Le jeune homme, âgé d'environ dix-neuf ans, faisait preuve d'un sang froid impressionnant il voulait suivre les pas de sa mère et être médecin, cependant, il ne pouvait pas accoucher tout seul une femme, et encore moins pour un bébé prématuré de deux mois.  
Stan revint avec sa mère, qui prit directement les choses d'une main de fer.

« Stan, va faire bouillir de l'eau et va me chercher des serviettes, et stérilise les instruments ! »

Peu après minuit, Eva commençait à pousser avec la force du désespoir. Dehors, il y avait une tempête de neige. Elle avait peur, terriblement peur. Elle venait de perdre son mari. Et son enfant se présentait trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt... La douleur lui déchira les entrailles avec lui forces, lui faisant voir des étoiles multicolores sous ses paupières closes. Mais elle ne savait pas si c'était la tristesse qui lui faisait tant mal, où l'enfant à lui tout seul, car son cœur lui aussi était déchiré. C'est seulement maintenant qu'elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, pleurant la perte de son mari, sa douleur, son désespoir, le visage rougit par l'effort, poussant un cri de souffrance pur quand enfin, la délivrance arriva.

C'était une petite chose minuscule, qui n'émit pas le moindre bruit durant les premières minutes de son existence. Le nourrisson devait faire la taille de son avant-bras la mère de Stan le stimulait afin qu'il puisse enfin libérer son premier cri. La petite chose poussa un hurlement, faisant sursauter Eva qui se remettait à peine de l'accouchement.

« Cette petite a une sacré paire de poumons, lança la femme médecin avec une sourire mi-triste, mi-soulagé, il va falloir beaucoup la surveiller, elle est faible, termina-t-elle en lavant le bébé après avoir coupé le cordon ombilical. »

Elle enveloppa la petite fille dans des tissus pour la mettre en chaud et la posa sur la poitrine de la jeune mère, qui avait encore les yeux rougis et bouffis par les larmes. Elle eut un sourire radieux alors que quelques larmes se remettaient à tracer des sillons humides sur ses joues pâles.

« Tu était bien impatiente, hein...

\- Et comment s'appelle ce bout de chou ? Demande Stan en s'asseyant à côté d'Eva pour caresser ses cheveux dans un geste tendre.

\- Emmanuelle... Mais on la surnomera Emma, c'est plus court. »

Stan rit, alors que sa mère s'approcha pour indiquer à Eva que le bébé devait être sous surveillance prématurée de deux mois, la petite fille était cependant en pleine santé malgré sa toute petite taille, ce qui avait grandement étonné la femme médecin en général, un nourrisson naissant si tôt avait des problèmes respiratoires ou des séquelles, mais ici rien. Emmanuelle pétait la forme, comme le disait si bien Stan. Mais la doctoresse exigeait une surveillance tout de même, au cas où.

« Je reviendrai demain, Stan et mon mari s'occuperont de la clinique... Si quelque chose ne va pas cette nuit, appelle à ce numéro, je garde mon escargophone près de moi. »

Eva était très proche de cette femme, qui lui avait enseigné beaucoup de chose pour s'occuper d'un bébé la jeune femme était prête à assumer cette responsabilité, malgré l'arrivée, très tôt, de sa petite fille. Prête à élever sa fille sans un père. Sans son amour. Un pincement au cœur l'obligea à respirer douloureusement, alors qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

Emmanuelle Thorn naquit le premier janvier mille cinq-cent deux. Eva ne se doutait pas que de l'autre côté de la mer, à South Blue, une autre jeune femme vivait la même souffrance, qu'elle la tristesse de la perte de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais une naissance qui comblait ce grand vide.  
Portgas D Rouge mourut le premier janvier mille cinq-cent deux, dans la matinée, en donnant naissance à son fils. 

* * *

Voili voilou, je sais pas trop comment se passe un accouchement donc j'ai essayé de respecter au maximum. Sur ce je vous laisse, et j'espère que la lecture vous a été agréable ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire si vous en avez le temps, et à dire si des choses ne vont pas par exemple (j'accepte toutes les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives par ailleurs)  
Bisouuus 


	4. Abandon

**Chapitre 4**

On était le trois août, et Rose Thorn s'occupait de son jardin fleurit, où voletaient quelques papillons colorés. Le ciel était bleu et il faisait lourd un nuage noir mêlé de gris profilait au loin sur la mer, signe d'un orage qui allait faire cesser toute activité extérieure sur l'île de Dawn. Elle habitait en haut d'une colline et sentit le vent qui se levait soudainement.

« Et zut. » fit la femme en poussant un soupir.

Elle entendit soudain un lourd fracas devant sa maison. La femme essuya ses mains pleines de terre et ouvrit prudemment la porte d'entrée; et c'est ainsi qu'elle eut le bon réflexe de rattraper la personne qui chancela et lui tomba à moitié dans les bras. C'était une jeune femme rousse au visage ravagé par la fatigue, et elle reconnu sans peine le regard plein de hargne de la femme de son fils bien aimé, disparu il y a quelques mois de cela en mer.

« Eva ! Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est ce que- »

La jeune femme tenait, enveloppé dans ses bras, une petite fille avec des grands yeux foncés, qui devait être âgée d'un peu plus d'un an.

« Rose, je vous présente votre petite-fille, Emmanuelle » dit Eva avec un sourire fatigué sur les lèvres.

Rose réalisa à quel point la fillette ressemblait à son père, et se gifla mentalement pour ne pas l'avoir reconnue plus tôt. L'enfant s'accrochait fermement au cou de sa mère, toujours en fixant Rose avec un regard curieux.

« Rose, il faut se mettre à l'abri et vite... laissez moi entrer je vous en prie! Lança Eva avec une voix suppliante.

\- Bon sang que se passe-t-il Eva ?

\- Je vais tout vous expliquer. »

La tempête approchait encore, le ciel noir et grondant. Une fois à l'intérieur, Eva s'affala dans un fauteuil, et Emma descendit des genoux de sa mère, se campant sur ses solides petites jambes. Rose amena un grand verre d'eau à sa belle-fille, et du jus de fruit à l'enfant qui engloutit la boisson rapidement. Elle était plutôt petite pour son âge, mais se tenait bien debout, et n'avait pas prononcé ou une syllabe depuis qu'elle était là elle se contentait de fixer son environnement avec intérêt.

« Rose... je vais devoir repartir. C'est trop dangereux pour vous si je reste là. Je ne peux pas garder Emma avec moi. Je vous en prie, prenez soin d'elle et élevez la... » Eva souffla un coup, les mains tremblantes, de la sueur perlant sur son front.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est dangereux, Eva ? Demanda Rose en croisant les bras.

\- Ce sont des hommes dangereux, des esprits malfaisants qui en ont après mon don. Et s'ils remarquent Emma, ils voudront lui faire du mal aussi en pensant qu'elle a aussi des pouvoirs. Je vais partir pour les éloigner d'ici, et les combattre, trouver leur chef ou la source de leurs pouvoirs maléfiques, même si cela me prend des années. Et... je peux essayer de retrouver Ethan. Je suis persuadée qu'il est en vie.

\- Des pouvoirs maléfiques... Tu m'avais parlé de ton don, Eva. Et si ta fille développe aussi des dons ? Comment pourrais-je les canaliser ? Tout cela est dangereux, Eva. Es-tu sûre de ce que tu fais ? »

Eva ravala un sanglot et fronça les sourcils. Sa décision était prise. Oui elle était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, et ce serait de l'inconscience pure de rester ici et mettre en danger les deux femmes de sa vie ils sentaient son aura magique, ils la retrouveraient bien à un moment où à un autre.

« Je m'en vais, Rose. Je suis désolée. Prenez bien soin d'Emma. »

Sur ces dernières paroles elle se leva brusquement, chancela un moment et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, puis s'arrêta la main sur la poignée. Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard de sa fille qui marchait vers elle tranquillement.

« Non, Emma, je... ma chérie, tu vas rester ici avec grand-mère, d'accord ? Maman reviendra, c'est promis. Même si cela me prend des années, je reviendrais, ok ? Sois sage ma chérie.

\- Tu vas chercher papa ? Fit l'enfant, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée.

\- … J'espère le retrouver. »

Elle embrassa le haut de la tête d'Emma, et se retourna, ravalant ses larmes.

« Merci, Rose »

Puis elle partit alors que la pluie se mettait à tomber, laissant une Rose tremblante et Emma, dont les grands yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

« Maman ! »

La femme enveloppa sa petite-fille de ses bras et la serra contre elle afin de la calmer. Elle passa toute la soirée à regarder l'enfant qui découvrait la maison avec une curiosité qui l'empêchait de penser au brusque départ de sa mère, lui donna un bon repas et un autre verre de jus de fruit et la coucha après l'avoir lavée, afin de la débarrasser de la poussière.  
Rose se rongea les ongles le reste de la soirée, et alla se coucher vers deux heures du matin, alors que la tempête faisait encore rage dehors. Qu'allait-elle faire avec cette petite ? Elle avait largement les moyens de s'en occuper. Mais il allait être difficile de l'élever, alors qu'une partie de son éducation était déjà faite. Qu'elles étaient ses habitudes ? Comment avait-elle vécu avant son arrivée ici ? Une vie de nomade avec sa mère pour échapper à ces « esprits malfaisants ? » Cela l'angoissait, provoquant comme un nœud dans son estomac vide. Mais Emma avait l'air d'être une enfant assez flexible, et déjà intelligente pour son âge. Elle avait compris que sa mère partirait pour longtemps, et ses pleurs avaient cessé au bout d'une heure, laissant place à cette curiosité incroyable qui l'obligeait à fouiller un peu partout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux déjeuner, Emma ?

-Des of...oeufes et du jus de fruit ! Répondit la petite en butant sur les premiers mots.

\- Ça se dit des _œufs_ , ma chérie. Des _œufs_. »

Emma mangea avec appétit, ne laissant rien dans son assiette, dévorant le pain avec gourmandise. Elle avait un visage bien rond, des cheveux bruns qui bouclaient un peu coupés courts dans sa nuque. Et ses yeux. Les mêmes que ceux de son père.

« Je vais te présenter à une très bonne amie à moi. Tu verras, elle est très gentille, et puis tu pourras voir des autres enfants aussi. Tu veux ? » S'enquit la grand-mère en se mettant à la hauteur d'Emma.

La fillette hocha la tête, et Rose la prit dans ses bras.

« Allons-y. »

 **O~o~O~o~O**

Eva s'était abritée dans le creux d'un arbre pour la nuit, dans le Mont Corvo. A l'aube, elle se leva, s'étira, réchauffant ses muscles endoloris. Elle marcha une partie de la matinée, au qui-vive, regardant sans cesse partout, jusqu'à apercevoir une maison en bois, au beau milieu des arbres. Elle s'en approcha, frissonna à cause de l'humidité et frappa à la porte. Elle avait besoin de provisions avant de reprendre la mer. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une énorme femme rousse avec la clope au bec.

« Quoi encore ?! Hurla-t-elle, faisant pâlir Eva de peur.

-E-excusez-moi, mais pourriez vous me donner q-quelques provisions ? Je suis juste une pauvre voyageuse et je n'ai rien à me mettre sous la dent. » quémanda Eva avec honte, rougissant.

La femme la fixa avec dédain, ses yeux ahuris par la demande, puis lui cracha la fumée de sa clope au visage.

« Non mais ça va pas ? J'ai rien à t'donner, alors vas-t-en avant que j'm'énerve ! »

Eva toussa et des pleurs et cris d'enfant se firent entendre dans la bâtiment, faisant rougir la bonne femme de colère qui lui claqua la porte au nez en hurlant un truc du genre « bon sang, ce foutu gosse.. et ces maudits mendiant aussi, j'en ai marre ! ». Eva resta bouche-bée devant tant de véhémence, haussa les épaules et partit vers les falaises quand on l'interpella discrètement. Elle tourna la tête et vit un homme assez rondelet avec une coiffure en forme de crête de coq, qui avait passé une partie de son corps par la porte, tenant un baluchon rempli.

« C-c'est de la nourriture, prenez... Dépêchez, si la chef me voit ici je suis mort... »

Eva se reprit et attrapa le baluchon, lançant un regard plein d'incompréhension à l'homme-coq.

« Heu, merci beaucoup, mais... »

Et la porte se ferma de nouveau devant son nez, et elle resta un instant à fixer le baluchon, puis s'éloigna de nouveau vers sa destination à travers les arbres, et découvrit dans le tissu du fromage, du pain et des morceaux de viande séchée ainsi que deux pommes. Quand elle arriva à la falaise, elle descendit par un petit chemin escarpé qu'elle avait repéré plus tôt lors de sa fuite en effet, son ancien bateau avait échoué sur une petite crique en bas de la falaise, et elle avait tout laissé dedans en s'enfuyant. Il était encore en bon état et supporterait le voyage, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait.  
Elle partit deux jours après avoir rafistolé deux trois broutilles sur son bateau, et prit le large en début de matinée, laissant couler ses larmes dans son cou. Elle avait abandonné sa fille, et elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais, même si c'était pour la protéger. Même si c'était nécessaire.


	5. Epilogue - Lettre à Eva

**Épilogue**  
 **Lettre à Eva**

 __

 _Chère Eva,_

 _Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis désolé d'avoir disparu pendant si longtemps. Des choses sont arrivées... beaucoup de choses._  
 _Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir assisté à la fin de ta grossesse, à l'accouchement, de ne pas avoir pu te soutenir. Je suis désolé de ne pas m'être occupé de notre enfant, de l'avoir nourri, changé, d'avoir assisté à ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots. Elle doit avoir treize ans, désormais, n'est-ce pas ?_  
 _Je suis enfin libre, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis allé sur l'île de Dawn pour retrouver ma mère, puisque c'était l'île la plus proche de moi il n'y avait personne. Je suis donc reparti sur notre île, à la maison, notre maison. Mais elle était vide. Et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se déchire en milles morceaux quand je vois notre salon vide, pleins de poussière et de toiles d'araignée. J'ignore où tu es, et pourtant j'écris cette lettre, et je pleure sur mon sort (d'où les traces de larmes sur le papier). J'ignore où tu es, si notre enfant est avec toi. Est-ce une fille où un garçon ? Est-il blond, roux, brun ? Et ses yeux ? Tant de questions que je me pose, beaucoup trop de questions et pourtant tout ce que je souhaite c'est être à vos côtés. Je suis désolé, si désolé. Si tu trouves cette lettre, tant mieux mais saches que je pars à ta recherche, et que je te retrouverai. Même si ça doit me prendre des années et des années._  
 _Je suis désolé._  
 _Je t'aime._

 _Ethan._

* * *

 __Voilà les enfants, c'est la fin de la première partie de l'histoire ! nous nous retrouvons donc pour la suite, qui sera postée bientôt (peut être même ce soir ahah) et elle sera centrée sur la fille d'Eva et Ethan ^^ C'est ici que l'histoire commence vraiment !  
Il y aura peut être quelques bonus à cette histoire, de temps en temps, quand l'envie d'écrire sur Eva et Ethan me prendra.  
Bisous bisous


End file.
